


Make Me Thirsty

by kaileidohscope



Series: Pornstar!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Comedy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: Kyungsoo agreed to hook-up with his pornstar best friend. It's an interesting experience.





	Make Me Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaifectionery_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaifectionery_fest/gifts).



> Hello, kaifec readers! First off, this fic is a little different from the others, given I don't exactly have a recipient to gift it to. I did at the beginning, however they ended up dropping out of the exchange. I was struggling with my given prompts, so I spoke to the mods about it, and they've allowed me to partake in this exchange with a prompt of me own!
> 
> I'd like a to give a VERY big thank you to kaifectionery mods! I'm very grateful to all of you, and I'm honored to have this be my first fest/exchange! uwu
> 
> Also thank you to H and G for beta-reading this mess of a fic. You guys are the bestest ♡
> 
> NOTE: Multiple kinks are joked about/mentioned but the only ones explicitly written is spanking and silent play, and there's some subtle D/S undertones.

Kyungsoo didn't want to go out. Not one fucking bit - this wasn't part of his idea at all. It was just supposed to be some sort of casual thing. Jongin would come over, maybe they'd watch some Netflix or something, and then Jongin would give him a quick handjob under their shared blanket and the deed would be done and he could go to bed early with most of his dignity intact.

Going out first made it feel _a lot_ like some sort of date, and that sat oddly in his stomach.

He wasn't going to dress up for it. He'd defy the plan as much as he could - maybe if he just wore some sweatpants and a jumper, Jongin would roll his eyes and give in or be too embarrassed to go out on the town with him.

However, he made sure to put on his best pair of briefs. (No Pororo boxers this time.) The sweatpants he chose where faded black and cinched around the ankles; his jumper, also black, was long-sleeved but not quite as faded. His old ratty Nike's went well with the outfit. Suitable for a spring jog - _not_ a nightclub.

Perfect.

His phone buzzed at a quarter to ten, and Kyungsoo sighed deeply at the little message of Jongin letting him know he was on his way over and would be there shortly. He stared at himself in the mirror, swept his fringe to the left, then smoothed it back down over his forehead again. Then he swept it to the right, then tried pushing it back - then huffed and roughly ruffled it so it stuck out in all directions.

Why should he even bother about his looks? It didn't even matter. He grabbed his comb off the shelf and half-heartedly brushed it back out so it didn't look like he just rolled out of bed. It was the least he could do without looking like he put in any effort.

 

Jongin arrived around ten minutes later, knocking twice before letting himself in as he usually did. (Kyungsoo hasn't revoked his spare key privileges yet. _Yet_. It was only a matter of a time.) “Kyungsoo, I'm here!”

Kyungsoo trudged out from the kitchen, arms crossed to show just how much he didn't like this idea. He gave Jongin a once-over, his metaphorical panties dropping despite his unaffected front.

Jongin dressed up good. Ripped black skinny jeans held snug against his legs, a matching black tank top tucked into his waistband, and a long-sleeved see-through mesh top overlay, slightly oversized so it hung over his hands.

His hair was curtained and messily styled; dark brown eyeshadow smoked out around his eyes, complemented with kohl-rimmed water lines.

He looked pretty fucking good, but Kyungsoo wouldn't tell him that.

Jongin was eyeing him up and down, skeptically, “Wow, you're really trying to woo me, huh?”

Kyungsoo glowered at his sarcasm. “ _I'm_ not the one who should be doing any wooing tonight.” But Jongin didn't even need to try to woo. Kyungsoo was already wooed - but his mood was no less shitty. Jongin didn't look any less ready to go out despite the older’s attire.

Jongin winked cheekily at him, grin lifting his cheeks high, “Don't worry ‘bout that, I got it covered.”

Heat rose beneath Kyungsoo’s jumper, warming his ears to a bright red. He scowled, glaring at the floor as he stalked passed the pornstar and towards the door. “Let's just go already before it gets any later.”

Jongin didn't protest any, just giggled like a child.

 

\--

 

“You're really just going to sit there all night?” Jongin asked, leaning against the booth Kyungsoo was sunken into.

“Yep,” Kyungsoo said plainly, holding a beer in his hands as he tried to ignore how the heavy bass of the music was beginning to give him a headache.

“You wanna dance?” Jongin sipped the last of his fruity cocktail, setting it on the table after.

“Nope,” monotone and bored, Kyungsoo didn't even look at him.

Jongin crossed his arms, dithering there in annoyance before he huffed. “Well if you're just going to be boring, I'm going to dance.”

“Fuckin’ see ya,” Kyungsoo gave him a flat, mirthless smile. Jongin rolled his eyes, unamused, then turned on his heel and sulked off towards the crowded dance floor.

Beyoncé was currently pounding through the speakers, loud and slightly ringing Kyungsoo’s ears. He watched Jongin go until he disappeared from view, then tilted his head back for another swig of beer.

He found interest in the beer bottle label for a while, reading pointlessly over the calories and such before he glanced towards the dance floor - eyes scanning the moving bodies for one familiar one. He spotted Jongin eventually, off to the side with a tall gangly guy in front of him and holding his waist. The tall guy wasn't much of a dancer, but Jongin was - bouncing to the beat, singing the words he knew and raising his arms up in the air like an idiot. His face was split with laughter and it was clear he was purposely acting silly as _Tall_ _Guy_ laughed, but his body still moved like silk, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but snicker into his beer before taking another drink.

Jongin caught him glancing around the third or fourth time, and while his smile faded for a moment of recognition - the darkness of his eyes shimmered playfully. _Tall_ _Guy_ was still attached to him, and Jongin tilted his head to the side for him to whisper close to his ear, breaking his eye contact with Kyungsoo. Their eyes found each other a moment later, lingering, but it was Kyungsoo who severed it this time as he finished off his beer. He lifted himself from the booth, set on taking a piss and getting another drink to calm the sudden bitter prickliness he was feeling.

Jealousy? No. Jongin was just annoying and Kyungsoo didn't want to be there. Simple as that.

 

Kyungsoo was greeted by a sudden drop in the music when he came out of the bathroom, and tossed a fleeting glance towards the DJ as he made his way to the bar for another drink. He was about to order when--

_“All you ladies pop your pussy like this, shake your body don't stop don't miss”_

Oh. Great. What a wholesome song. This is why Kyungsoo hated clubs.

Sighing to himself, he focused on getting his drinks as the crowd whooped and hollered. “I'll have two Blow Jobs.”

The bartender snorted, then gave him a nod and proceeded to fix up said shots. Kyungsoo propped his arms on the bar, turning his head towards the dance floor, curious, as a series of loud catcalling and whistling erupted.

Everyone was gathered around towards the middle, where somebody was apparently putting on a show. He leaned back slightly, trying to get a glimpse of this ‘performer’, and also possibly catch sight of where Jongin was.

The crowd split, giving him a partial view into the open circle, he froze for a moment of bewilderment. The ‘performer’ wasn't just some random drunk person - it was _Jongin_.

Of course. Leave it to Jongin to cause a fucking scene.

_“Do it now, lick it good, suck this pussy just like you should”_

Nearly everyone on and around the dance floor was watching the pornstar, because not only was he a naturally popular pretty boy, but the way he rolled his body and tilted his hips from side to side was nothing short of talented. Yes, talented, and also _very_ sexy. The right mixture of androgyny in each movement.

Very sexy, indeed, as he rolled his hips and shoulders, his lips pulled into a cocky smirk as he mouthed along to the song’s lyrics, and his gaze smoldering as he caught eyes with whoever crossed his sight.

 _“My neck, my back,”_ he threw his head back, bringing both hands languidly down his throat and down his chest in one smooth motion, _“lick my pussy and my crack”_ he dropped down in a squat, thighs spread wide as he bounced to the beat, trailing a hand over his crotch as he rose back up. Erotica emanated? from every inch of him, sex appeal and seduction carefully crafted in each expression he made.

“Here you go,” Kyungsoo startled as his shots were slid in front of him, floundering for a moment as he gave the bartender a quick nod of gratitude. He downed the first shot without hesitance, grimacing only slightly as he grabbed the other and quickly turned back towards the dance floor.

Jongin was bent over, hand splaying out over his ass from between his legs, dragging it down his crotch as his back curved into a delicate arch before he was stood up straight again.

Kyungsoo eyes were hooded in a mixture of some sort of secondhand embarrassment and incredulousness, face heated as he downed the second shot.

_“First you gotta put your neck into it, don't stop just do it do it”_

Jongin caught sight of him then, grin spreading across his face as he grabbed his own crotch, one hand brushing up through his hair as his hips thrusted to the beat.

_“Then you roll your tongue from the crack back to the front”_

Kyungsoo dragged his hands down his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he choked on a nonplussed laugh. This… This was too much.

_“The best head come from a thug”_

When he opened his eyes again, hand covering his mouth to hide any trace of amusement, Jongin was the floor, bent in a triangle on his tiptoes and hands, then sliding down onto his stomach. He rose onto his knees, spreading his thighs as he sat back on his calves, salaciously rocking back and forth a couple times.

_“The dick good, big, thick, and long”_

His eyes were wrapt on the older, grin fiery and shameless as he laid backwards, letting his tank top ride up to reveal his stomach as he gave a half-body roll.

Kyungsoo glowered flusteredly, hoping the red in his cheeks could be passed off as the neon lights and alcohol. There was heat beneath his collar, and electricity in his fingertips. Jongin was being playful, joking around, but the pornstar knew exactly what effect he had.

Jongin grin softened into laughter then, reaching his limit of choreo-knowledge as he lifted himself from the floor. He was shy under the cheers and clapping of the crowd, some yelling vulgarities and whistling. The circle dissolved then, all the onlookers either grabbing drinks, or continuing to dance.

The song shifted into a groovy tempo, with a steady beat and a catchy hook. Jongin seemed to know this song as well, as his hips followed a lazy sashay, following the bass as his hands curled up into the air above his head, tracing invisible notes.

_Oh it was the summertime, when we lost our minds_

_Between the birds and bees_

_Buzzing under blue sky till the full moon rise_

_Playing with chemistry_

_Baby are you with me?_

Jongin held his hand out towards the older, but Kyungsoo stayed rooted in his spot, vehemently shaking his head. Jongin grinned, stepping closer to him before grabbing at his sleeves and pulling his arms. Kyungsoo resisted as he yelled over the music, still shaking his head as he placed his empty shot glass on a nearby table. “I can't dance!”

“You _can't,_  or you _won't_?” Jongin yelled back, moving closer as he curled his fingers around the loose material of the other’s jumper. There was a subtle challenge in the way his head tilted, and Kyungsoo hated how easily it made him give in.

Jongin’s fingers fell from his sleeve and wrapped around his own, and Kyungsoo reluctantly let himself be dragged out to the dancefloor. “I'm really not good at this,” he advised with annoyance, having to lean up towards Jongin’s ear to be heard. Jongin was still swaying effortlessly to the beat, and Kyungsoo didn't really know how to match his rhythm.

“Just follow my lead,” Jongin said into his ear.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin’s feet, stationed apart as his hips effortlessly swayed, and tried to copy his position - but it didn't look right, not even close. He looked like a dad trying to be hip, or a grandpa at a wedding. “This is stupid!” he grumbled, giving up his ill-attempt.

Jongin laughed, taking Kyungsoo’s hands into his own and raising their arms, twirling around so his back faced the other. He brought their arms down around his waist, and pressed back against him, purposely gyrating his ass in circles against the front of Kyungsoo sweats.

_Come to me baby, don’t be shy_

_Don’t be shy, don’t be shy_

Jongin slowly lowered down, keeping his fingers intertwined with Kyungsoo’s as he grinded down the latter's thighs and lower.

_Come to me baby don't be shy_

_So classic_

Jongin winded all the way down, similar to the slut drop bounce he did earlier, but it was different this time. It was much sexier, Kyungsoo thought, to have Jongin grinding right up against him rather than watching him move from afar.

Rising out of the squat, Jongin directed Kyungsoo’s hands to his hips, holding them in place as he continued pressing back against the older.

Kyungsoo’s chin was at perfect height to rest against Jongin’s shoulder, his lips brushing the shell of the pornstar’s ear. “So what happened with that dweeby tall guy?”

Jongin turned his head towards Kyungsoo, snickering under his breath. “Jealous?”

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, just focused on trying to match Jongin’s movements with his own hips. (It was kind of working.)

“He has a girlfriend,” Jongin then explained, reaching a hand back to rest over Kyungsoo’s side, sliding it over onto the dip of his lower back.

Kyungsoo tisked, “Slut.”

Jongin guffawed, finding no offense in the insult. “He was a fan of my work, I had to give him a little treat,” he turned to look at the older, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo backwards then, the latter bracing Jongin’s hips for balance. His back bumped into a wall, Jongin's body pinning his pelvis there.

“Don't worry, I saved all the sugar for _daddy_ ,” he simpered playfully, pointedly pressing his ass against Kyungsoo crotch somehow still in time with the music.

Kyungsoo flushed a deep shade of crimson and lightly shoved Jongin’s hips as if to push him away, but not using nearly enough force to actually do so. “Don't call me that.”

“What, you don’t have a daddy kink?” Jongin giggled leaning his head closer to Kyungsoo’s. “Or you like it the other way around, huh? _You wanna be a good boy for daddy_?”

“Stop it or I swear to _Christ_ I'll leave and you can walk home,” Kyungsoo threatened, scandalized.

Jongin grinned, placing his hands over Kyungsoo’s and guiding them up under his mesh shirt; over his tank top. “Calm down, Regina George, I'm just trying to get you going.” He moved his body like a snake, sashaying against the older languidly.

“Well I don't have daddy issues so you're not anywhere close,” Kyungsoo’s fingers spread out over the pornstar’s tummy, feeling the way his abs flexed with each sway of his hips.

“You don't have to have daddy issues to have a daddy kink,” Jongin argued.

“Are you implying that you have a daddy kink?” Kyungsoo contestingly asked.

“I'm not saying I don't,” Jongin looked over his shoulder, smiling broadly. Kyungsoo scoffed a little.

“I'm not calling you _‘daddy’_ if that's what you're expecting,” the older stated as Jongin turned to face him.

“You wouldn’t have to.”

Before Kyungsoo could really piece that together, one of Jongin’s hands was sneakily inching down the front of his sweats, “I wanna know what _you're_ into, Soo.” the younger turned a bit to brush his lips close to Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo felt himself flush. He swallowed as his hand instinctively jumped up to grab Jongin’s wrist.

“I bet you're a kinky little fucker, huh? Tell me what you like,” the pornstar rubbed his palm up against the other’s crotch, fingers running over the bulge curiously.

It was like he was drowning and floating at the same time, his chest fluttering chaotically as a searing heat settled in his balls. Soft wetness tickled his earlobe before Jongin’s lips pressed there; Kyungsoo didn't really know what to do with his hands, and he'd lost time with the music ages ago.

“You're gonna make me guess?” Jongin whispered, lightly nibbling Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo’s mind was lost somewhere near his cock, where Jongin’s hand was still fondling.

“I like guessing games,” Jongin said slowly as he turned his back towards the older again. He kept his hand over Kyungsoo’s crotch as he lined his ass right up to it.

His hand slipped out from between them as his hips canted back, and dragged right over the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock. All the air was sucked out of Kyungsoo’s lungs as he watched; his hands finding purchase on Jongin’s hips as the latter began to gyrate.

Jongin propped his hands on his knees throwing his hips in a circle before bending over more, pushing further back. Kyungsoo’s hips were pinned firmly to the wall now. His hands naturally sliding up over Jongin’s slim lower back as he pushed forward into the younger’s grinding.

A grunt slipped out when the pornstar swirled his hips particularly hard. His back arched beautifully in the multicolored techno lights.

Kyungsoo took notice of someone's lecherous eyes watching them, and his arousal was snuffed - replaced instead with discomfort and embarrassment. Jongin was unaware, still bent over in front of the older and obscenely gyrating up against him. Kyungsoo nudged the heel of his palm into Jongin’s tailbone pushing his hips off.

Jongin looked at him with confusion as he turned around, eyes hued with hurt and a little worry, and Kyungsoo placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull his ear level to his mouth. “Someone’s staring at us.” He explained still evidently perturbed, and Jongin’s tense expression melted into one of understanding and amusement.

“Not into exhibitionism either, are we?”

Kyungsoo’s expression flattened, absentmindedly settling his hands on Jongin’s hips again. “No.”

Jongin was still halfheartedly rocking to the music, lolling his weight against the other so they both swayed. “You wanna get a drink?”

“I wanna go home already,” Kyungsoo said, truthfully.

The pornstar grinned cheekily, closing the distance between them as their noses lightly bumped. “Someone’s antsy. At least take me to dinner first, _sheesh._ ”

Kyungsoo’s hands trailed up under Jongin’s shirts, curiously roaming over his warm, bare skin. “I'm gonna get a whiskey dick if you make me drink any more than I already have.”

Jongin hummed in consideration, tilting his chin forward just the slightest - their lips a breath’s length apart. “ _Mm_ , we don't want that now, do we?”

Kyungsoo rose slightly onto his toes, just enough to slot his mouth against Jongin’s. The latter released the faintest of noises, so quiet that Kyungsoo almost missed it under the pounding atmosphere.

It was strange to be kissing Jongin like this, feeling Jongin like this - when just a week ago, they would hardly even hug each other. He must have really opened the floodgates, because now all the tension and lust that was hidden was free to seep out over every move they made. It was so natural to just… _touch_. So easy to give into the desire he never really realized was there.

His tongue teased along the parted seam of Jongin’s lips, and when allowed further, he tasted tangy juice and vodka. The pornstar nipped at the tip of his tongue, daunting, then closed his lips around the muscle to give it a gentle suckle.

Kyungsoo drew his tongue back into his own mouth a moment later and swallowed, lost in the potent favor of Jongin and the arousal flooding his senses.

He hummed deep in throat and leant up for some more of whatever Jongin was willing to give him. Their foreheads bumped and he was drawn back to Earth when a breathy chuckle fanned across his chin.

He opened his eyes (when had he even closed them?) and was met with Jongin’s glossy gaze and playful smile looking back at him. His hands were still up Jongin’s shirt, pressed flush to the curves of his back. Jongin’s arms were propped on his shoulders, loosely encircling them in their own little space.

“We're going home now,” Kyungsoo rasped, mind a little foggy yet alert. “Right now.”

“Right now,” Jongin agreed, just as hazy, and nodded a couple times before dipping down for another kiss. Their lips welded together all wet and slow. They stayed like that for a while, or maybe it was just a few seconds. It was hard for Kyungsoo to keep track of the time with all the alcohol pumping through his veins and Jongin’s body flush to his.

 

\--

 

The Uber ride home was one of wandering eyes and anxious hands on Kyungsoo's side of things. He was itching to reach over and palm the top of Jongin’s thigh, slide down towards the inner seam and squeeze near the crotch of his jeans.

He didn't act on his wants though - choosing public decency and manners over raging hormones. His hands were sandwiched under his own legs to keep them from wandering into the fire Jongin was flaunting.

The younger had one of his own hands casually slotted between his crossed thighs. Thumb rubbing lazy lines against the inner seam there. His head was leaned against the window, angled towards Kyungsoo as he stared at him in silence.

Kyungsoo’s gaze was allusive and coy; he focused on the subtly suggestive notion of Jongin’s seemingly innocent fidgeting in the seat next to him. He could feel the weight of Jongin’s eyes on him. He knew he was being watched and purposefully teased and toyed with.

He glanced away every so often, but still wrapt on every subtle movement the other made. The way he shifted in his seat: the way his svelte fingers rubbed the tops of his thighs and massaged over the tight fabric there; the way his chest inflated in a deep, measured breath; the way his dark eyes shamelessly stayed trained in his direction. Calculating. Amused.

Jongin seemed so patient in the heavy Friday night traffic, but he was really testing Kyungsoo's with all these little self-touches.

Kyungsoo heaved a deep breath, sinking further into the car’s leather upholstery. Jongin pointedly uncrossed his legs sinking further down his seat, and Kyungsoo swore he saw a smirk in the way he watched Jongin’s hands place themselves precariously near his crotch. He glanced away then, heaving another begrudged sigh. Traffic was a bitch.

 

When they reached Kyungsoo’s apartment building, Jongin sent him up alone with a curious smile and a vague: “I left my bag in my car.”

It would be quite a walk from the car garage up to Kyungsoo’s fourth floor apartment, so the elder had some time to himself to really process just what was in store.

It was _awkward_. Everything was awkward when his mind was cleared of lust. The walk to his apartment was awkward, closing the door behind himself but not locking it was awkward. Where should he wait for Jongin? _Should_ he wait? Should he sit on the couch? Get a snack? Maybe some water?

They were there to have sex, all things aside. He didn't really fancy the idea of blowing his load all over the couch - it was was his late grandmother's - so he shuffled _awkwardly_ down the hall towards his bedroom.

Once there, he toed off his shoes and set his house keys on his dresser. He glanced around the room, feeling self-conscious and overly aware of the dirty clothes on the floor. He swooped down and quickly picked them up, chucking them carelessly into his closet before closing the doors. He turned back towards his bed, uselessly straightening out some invisible wrinkles in the duvet.

Should he take his clothes off now? No, that’s weird. He'll wait for Jongin with his clothes on. The pornstar didn't need to think he was _that_ into this. Getting naked and ready would suggest how excited he was, and he didn't want to fuck Jongin that bad - _really_ , _he_ _didn't_! Plus, Jongin would probably laugh at him and he'd _never_ live it down.

He was just anxious for some release, he thought resolutely. It'd been a while since he'd really been with anyone, and he wasn't even sure if they were going to go all the way. For all he knew, the younger might just give him a handjob and call it a night!

He’d been in a few girls mouths before (cringed a little at the memory of scrubbing lipstick smears off his dick), but he’d never been sucked off by a guy. Maybe Jongin would blow him. The thought of it made his skin warm and prickly; how did it feel to be in a guy’s mouth? Would it feel better? Similar? It's just a mouth in the end, but… a _guy’s_ mouth. It's totally different.

Oh lord, what if they did the whole shabang? Being inside a guy - inside _Jongin--_ or Jongin inside of him-- oh Holy God, Lord Jesus, and Saint Mary. Kyungsoo sat at the side of his bed and heaved a deep breath.

He tried to imagine how it’d feel to ease his cock into Jongin. He wondered how tight he’d be - how snug he'd hold him in, squeeze around him.

His bedroom door slightly creaked, jerking him out of his daze, and he looked over to find Jongin hovering in the doorway.

Bag in hand, Jongin stood there cautiously eyeing him. “Hey… You okay?”

Kyungsoo’s tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips, nodding hurriedly as he raised himself off the bed slightly before settling back into the same spot. Hands clenched the sheets on either side of himself. “Yeah. Yeah.” Twice for good measure.

Jongin’s gaze flitted over him, lingered on his vise-like hold on the edge of the bed, “You sure?” he asked, toned laced with muted amusement. “Not chickening out on me, are you?”

“No,” The older scoffed lightheartedly, and rolled his eyes as he forced his hands to loosen up, wringing them together in his lap. “Just… thinking.”

Jongin’s lips eased into a curious smile as he walked over to the other, setting his backpack on the ground by Kyungsoo’s nightstand. “About…?”

Kyungsoo swallowed silently, hands awkwardly clenching and unclenching. He really wanted to touch Jongin, but it seemed like the walk from the Uber up to his apartment really killed his nerve.

“You,” It sounded incredibly cliché, but he wasn't lying. Not really.

Jongin seemed to like that answer. He took a small step forward from where he was stood in front of Kyungsoo; his leg now at perfect placement between the other’s thighs. His knee pressed into the bed between Kyungsoo’s legs when he leaned his weight forward a bit, his hands ghosting along the edge of Kyungsoo’s shoulders in a feather-like touch.

The light graze lasted long enough for Jongin to trace a few winding lines onto the junction between the older's neck and shoulders before he brought his hands back to himself, inching them under the hem of his mesh top to fiddle with the button of his jeans. Kyungsoo’s gaze followed his movements, swallowing thickly when the button popped open.

“Jongin,” He started softly, voice trailing off into his thoughts. Jongin’s thighs looked delectable in those jeans, and his hands couldn't resist any longer. There was the heavy pull of desire, back and in full force. They slid up either side of pornstar’s hips; his thumbs kneaded into the slight jut of bone poking out against the waistband.

Jongin’s hands were idling near his zipper, and Kyungsoo took this moment to reel his thoughts back in.

“Jongin,” he started a little clearer this time, eyes turning up to properly look at the man. “What’re… How’re we… Are we really gonna fuck?”

Jongin stifled a laugh, brows furrowed in nonplus as a bewildered smile basically split his face in two. Kyungsoo flushed in embarrassment, fingers curling into the belt loops on the taller’s jeans as if it’d help any. Spoiler: it didn't.

“Kyungsoo, the _whole_ _point_ of us going out tonight was to fuck at some point,” Jongin said once his chuckles died down. “I thought it was pretty obvious by now.”

“No, I mean- like, how? What are we doing?” Kyungsoo barreled on, ignoring the teasing in Jongin’s eyes as the younger brought his hands up to loop around his neck, fingernails tickling his nape.

“Do you really want a play-by-play, or is this some shitty attempt at dirty talking me?” Jongin grinned. He laughed when Kyungsoo swiftly jabbed him in the side.

“I'm being serious!” The older whined, and gave the pornstar’s hip a little hit.

Jongin’s smile softened for him. His hands gentle as he combed his fingers through the hair at the back of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Well… Do you _want_ to have sex with me?” he asked seriously.

Kyungsoo considered this for a few moments. There was really no hesitation - he did want to have sex with Jongin. There was no guessing on it. The only thing was the mechanics of how they'd go about it. At the start of the night, he hadn't made any preparation or even considered the possibility of having a cock up his ass. Or having his cock up an ass. Either way.

“Yes,” he kept perfect eye-contact as he erased any doubt Jongin might hold on to. That cheeky smile crawled back onto Jongin’s face, broad and glowy as it turned his almond eyes into little crescents.

“Oh yeah?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he said resolutely, cheeks flaming. His lips pressed together in a line as he sighed, eyes turning downward in embarrassment. “I do, I just… I don't know.”

Jongin was quiet for a minute before he moved to straddle Kyungsoo’s lap, the bed softly creaking under their shared weight. “Don't be nervous,” he said as he cupped the older’s face, inexplicably soft, “we’ll go slow, okay?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo mumbled dazedly, focused on the pornstar’s lips and the weight of him in his lap.

Their foreheads bumped. “Let me know if there's something you don't like, okay?”

“Okay,” voice slightly lost, Kyungsoo nodded faintly and closed his eyes. Then they were kissing again, and all the arousal from the club came flooding back into his senses.

Jongin’s lips were very soft, plush, and when their tongues met for a fleeting moment, he still tasted of fruity cocktails. The pornstar leant forward, prompting Kyungsoo to lie back across the bed.

Jongin shifted, slotting one leg between the older’s thighs as he hovered above him. Kyungsoo’s hands explored his sides, felt the soft mesh of his top and the faint ridge of his ribs.

Kyungsoo was an experienced kisser. He'd kissed lots of people but none compared to the sexual flare Jongin possessed. His lips moved in ways Kyungsoo only knew how to follow, and his tongue was both fleeting and sensual, never too wet and very soft. His teeth, smooth and slightly sharp, as he nibbled Kyungsoo’s lower lip.

It earned a muted sound from the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, deep and breathy. His hips bucked upward on their own, eager to release some of the tension in his body. His eyes cracked open when Jongin’s lips didn't return, and he looked up into a lust-filled gaze. Jongin’s eyes were deep and captivating, promising the filthiest of thoughts, and Kyungsoo released another faint hum as he stared at the younger’s parted lips.

Kyungsoo's jumper was carefully pushed up just above his navel, and Jongin paused to brush his knuckles against the faint hairs making up his happy trail.

“Can I touch you?” he asked softly, and Kyungsoo would have laughed if Jongin’s heavy gaze wasn't holding him down.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbled, hating the way his neck flushed and he broke eye-contact. _Of course you can touch me, please touch me_ is what he really wanted to say, but that felt too giving. He still had some semblance of pride to uphold.

He sighed a little when Jongin’s hand slipped under his waistband, fingertips curiously tickling over the length of his clothed cock. His own hand traveled down Jongin’s shoulder, slowly sweeping over his bicep and squeezing his forearm.

Jongin’s touch was too light to offer any substantial relief, just the faintest whisper of pleasure, a tease, and Kyungsoo couldn't help bucking up against Jongin’s fingers.

He palmed over Kyungsoo’s balls, firm and slow, stroking up the elder’s length and back down again. There was a pillowy tingle pressed right below his ear; all hot breath and wet lips. His eyes closed into another quiet sigh, fingers giving Jongin’s forearm a squeeze when those soft lips began mapping across his throat.

Kyungsoo tilted his head back, giving Jongin’s sensual lips more skin to burn. The pornstar continued fondling him, purposefully slow and tortuous, until he stopped and hooked his fingers around his waistband.

“Can I take your pants off?” Jongin asked, using the same soft and gentle tone. Kyungsoo didn't say anything, just lifted his hips and helped shove his sweats down his legs. When they were past his knees, he paused and grabbed hold of Jongin’s own pants. The zipper was quickly pulled and Kyungsoo’s fingers instantly began to wander, cupping against Jongin’s trapped cock.

He wasn't fully hard, but very evidently aroused, and that gave him a small seed of confidence. He didn't feel as frazzled - he was too distracted when Jongin hummed against his neck and pressed needingly into his palm. Kyungsoo squeezed him curiously, amused with the way Jongin jolted above him.

“ _Ahh-_ Kyungsoo,” Jongin lifted his lips to the older’s, hovering there a moment as he nudged Kyungsoo's hand out of the way and carefully lined up their hips. Jongin pressed his crotch over Kyungsoo’s, letting his weight do most of the work as he rocked forward a bit. They were both still mostly clothed, but the feel of Jongin rutting against him was enough to have Kyungsoo moaning faintly. He did it again, rolling his hips provocatively. Again, slow, then again, a little faster.

“Does it feel good?” Jongin mumbled against his lips, the tip of his nose slightly nudging against Kyungsoo’s with his rocking motion.

Kyungsoo brought his hand up to Jongin’s jaw, thumb and forefinger pressed into either cheek as he brought them together in a kiss. “No it feels _awful,_ ” he grunted sarcastically, squirming a bit in an attempt to press harder against Jongin.

Jongin cracked a smile at that, tongue peeking out before planting a kiss to Kyungsoo’s jaw. He looked so concentrated and focused, Kyungsoo wasn't used to this gentlemanly treatment.

“Stop treating me like a fucking virgin,” Kyungsoo said flatly. The hand previously on Jongin’s ribs ventured down to a hip, and then an ass cheek, giving it a purposely rough squeeze.

That earned him a playfully startled moan as Jongin paused in his hickey-making; the pornstar pushing his ass up into the older’s hand before grinding forward again. “Stop _acting_ like one then,” he retorted, cocking a brow up at Kyungsoo before giving the skin beneath his jaw a painful nip.

“ _Ow-_ ” Kyungsoo jerked away from the bite, hand haphazardly landing on his chest when Jongin tried to go in for another. He jostled around, managing to roll them over after a brief struggle, Jongin giggling the whole battle.

His knees straddled either side of Jongin’s waist, fingers wrapped around the base of the younger’s throat while his other hand was pressed into the bed next to Jongin’s head.

The pornstar was looking through his lashes at him, soft hair feathered out in a messy halo against Kyungsoo’s black duvet. His hands were at Kyungsoo’s hips, fingering the line of his underwear right below his ass. He felt the rumble of Jongin’s chuckle, a broad and cheeky grin spreading across his face. “Oh, you gonna choke me, _Daddy_?”

Kyungsoo jerked his hand back as if he'd touched something foul. “Don't be gross.”

“You're the one who put your hand there,” Jongin giggled, poking his fingers into Kyungsoo’s ribs. “Don't _tease_ if you won't  _please!_ ”

“I didn't do it on purpose, my fucking hand slipped!” Kyungsoo all but laughed as he pushed Jongin’s hands away from himself, grabbing his wrists and holding them tight until he stopped trying to pull away.

There was a moment where they both paused, and the tension settled between them. They had been in similar situations like this in the past, but Kyungsoo’s fingers wrapped firmly around Jongin’s wrists suddenly felt very provocative and suggestive at that moment. A corner of Jongin’s lips pulled into a coy smile, as if he was watching all the little gears and bolts work inside Kyungsoo’s head.

The elder squeezed Jongin’s wrists and slowly guided them down onto the mattress, sprawling his arms above his head, and the position left the pornstar looking awfully vulnerable. Kyungsoo’s mind swam with filthy images and possibilities, sending a rush of heat to his groin.

“You keep your hands there,” he sedately instructed, gripping the younger’s fingers around the covers showingly. Jongin earnestly obeyed.

Kyungsoo hands traveled back down the length of the pornstar’s arms, feeling the soft mesh top he still wore, before panning out over his chest and abdomen. He fondled his pectorals, fascinated by the way the lean muscles tightened as he moved down to the sides of ribs. He felt Jongin’s chest inflate with a sigh, and settled his palms on his stomach.

He loved the contrast of the black mesh over Jongin’s golden skin - he wanted to see more of it; see how it’d look if he wore just the mesh without the tee underneath. He inched his fingers under the mesh, pushing the undershirt up Jongin’s body until it was bunched beneath his arms and chin. He then straightened out the mesh, memorized by the way Jongin’s bare chest and tummy showed under it. So sexy. He couldn't resist the urge to reach out and thumb over a nipple peeking through one of the holes.

The younger moaned softly at the touch. His hips slightly arched off the bed, bumping Kyungsoo's rear as his tight hold on the duvet fidgeted. He was watching Kyungsoo expectantly, and the older stared right back at him for a few foggy moments before he lifted himself off of Jongin and stood at the side of the bed instead.

Jongin’s pants were still undone, so Kyungsoo grabbed the belt loops and tugged them down the pornstar’s hips. They were a tight fit, so it took a bit of jostling, but he was eventually able to shimmy them down Jongin’s legs and pull them off, tossing them aside.

The pornstar spread his legs shamelessly for Kyungsoo, baring himself for him almost completely and without a hint of shyness. Almost - because he was still in his underwear. He could see the outline of Jongin’s dick, curved upward and to the left, hard, readily dribbling. It was such a lewd display. Kyungsoo couldn't help the way his ears reddened. Maybe Jongin was right, he _was_ acting like such a virgin.

“Turn on your stomach,” Kyungsoo said quietly, touching Jongin’s legs as the other rolled over onto his front, pushing his rear out for the older. His fingers were still curled in the duvet just as Kyungsoo instructed him.

Jongin bounced a bit, making his ass jiggle beneath the tight confines of his underwear. He looked over his shoulder at the other, cocking a coy brow. “Like what you see?”

“Be quiet,” the older said distractedly. He laid a curious hand over Jongin’s bum, feeling about the curves of one cheek and squeezing the other. The pornstar’s ass was quite firm, but it was also soft. Toned, yet supple. Very appealing, especially when Jongin shifted and flexed.

“So demanding,” Jongin commented as he propped himself up in his elbows, still watching Kyungsoo from over his shoulder with a hooded gaze. “I like it when you tell me what to do… Makes me wanna call you  _Master._ ” A corner of his lips quirked up into a smirk.

“What did I just say?” Kyungsoo cocked a sharp brow at the pornstar. “ _Quiet_.”

“Yes, sir,” Jongin dropped his head between his shoulders to muffle his chuckle into the duvet.

Kyungsoo's fingers ventured over the cleft of Jongin's ass, curiously brushing over the middle, where the two cheeks parted. He briefly palmed the pornstar's balls, dragging it back up again when Jongin hummed softly.

“You like that?” he mused, fingertips prodding down the seam where he knew his asshole to be. He felt the other clench beneath his touch, lightly pressing backwards as the faintest of noises escaped his lips.

The older pressed down a little more, fingertips firmly brushing over Jongin's hole as he pushed the front waistband of his own underwear down and pulled his cock out. He stroked himself a couple times before holding the base and pressing the tip against Jongin’s ass cheek. It was soft and squishy, like a warm pillow, and he dragged the head over the middle part, probing the spot right where his fingers were.

Jongin releases a low hum, pressing back just the slightest as he tilted his hips. Kyungsoo pumped himself a little faster, sighing tremulously as the rush of sensation washed over him. A wet spot was left on Jongin's underwear afterwards; his cock leaking precum. He pulled the other's underwear down, bunching it under his bare ass and revealing all its glory.

He was mostly bare, skin golden and beautiful, nearly flawless, and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from giving his ass an experimental slap. It jiggled a little, and Jongin give a surprised, but quiet, moan.

It sparked something in Kyungsoo, and he did it again. A little harder, enough for an audible _slap_ to be heard, and Jongin jolted this time, moaning wantonly. His breathing quickened, deep and slightly heavy, and he lifted his head to look over his shoulder again, watching Kyungsoo stroke himself.

“Are you gonna bottom for me, Jongin?” he asked in a low voice, rubbing over the place he just struck.

Jongin sighed after a moment, gazing through his lashes. “If this wasn't your first time with a guy, I'd already be balls deep in that tight little ass of yours. So consider it a first-time treat.”

Kyungsoo stepped forward, haphazardly pressing his cock against Jongin's hole until the younger made a panicked noise and suddenly jerked away, rolling onto his side.

“Wait a second you can't put it in yet,  _fuckhead!_ ” Jongin griped with a sharp glare, his brows scrunched together in annoyance as he leaned on his elbows.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked obliviously, his dick still in his hand.

Jongin huffed and rolled his eyes, scooting to the edge of the bed to retrieve his overnight bag. “Fucking _straight_ boys, I swear to God,” he grumbled as he unzipped the bag and dug around in it. The older just stood there - nonplussed, “It's not the same as a pussy - it's not just all wet and stretchy, you fuckin’ moron. I'll end up bleeding if you're not careful, you can't just go ham and try to shove it in like that!”

“S-Sorry,”  Kyungsoo flushed a dark crimson, blinking in embarrassment as he glanced down at his cock on full display. Minutely he adjusted his jumper, “I got a little carried away.”

“Yeah, _a_ _little_. It was going good until then,” Jongin gave him a judging glance, retrieving a medium sized bottle from his bag along with a string of condoms. “You're lucky I'll still let you fuck me.”

“Sorry,” the older mumbled sincerely, but the idea that he'd be fucking Jongin soon weighed a lot heavier on his focus if he were to be honest.

Jongin sat back against the headboard, popping the bottle cap open and squirting some of the contents into his hand. It was only then that Kyungsoo realized that it wasn't lotion like he'd unconsciously assumed it was when he saw Jongin pull it out - it was a big bottle of lube.

“Do you wanna try fingering me?” the pornstar asked as he spread the slippery substance all over his fingers.

Kyungsoo stuttered silently, eyes going a little wide. “Fingering you?”

“Yeah, you wanna play with my asshole?” Jongin asked flatly this time, clearly still a little ticked with the elder's novice confusion.

Said confusion, mixed with slight weirded-outness, carved a small crease between his brows. He'd barely even touched his own asshole before, much less - fingered someone else's. Fingering a pussy - sure, but… not an asshole. “ _Uhm._.. I guess.”

Jongin snickered a little, leaning back into the pillows as he spread his legs, reaching a hand down between them. “Would you rather watch? You could say I'm good at putting on a show.”

The pornstar pulled his knees up a bit closer to his chest, giving more room for his fingers to feel about and caress himself. Kyungsoo eyes lingered where his fingers were pressing around his hole and tracing soft circles around the rim. The tip of his middle finger dipped in easily, and he wiggled it just enough for his thighs to clench and his lips to fall open with a silent grunt.

People paid to watch Jongin touch himself like this, and here Kyungsoo was, watching it all for free. It was a little wild to say the least.

Kyungsoo got onto the bed and settled himself right in front of Jongin for a good view. Jongin's gaze followed him; fingers still rubbing around his hole and sliding inside every so often. It was clear he was used to being watched; he knew just how to tilt his hand and work his fingers, letting Kyungsoo see just enough but never too much to satisfy.

When Jongin slid in two fingers at once, his whole body reacted. His legs shifted querulous as his hips slowly canted. His abs tightening as his back arched, and a deep moan poured itself into Kyungsoo's ears.

His gaze was steady and alluring, filled with pleasure, and Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from reaching forward to touch him. His hands were tentative and curious, probing around where Jongin was languidly pumping his middle and ring finger into himself. He felt the way he was stretched tight around his own digits, how warm and slippery the lube was, and then heavy handedly stroked Jongin’s inner thigh, squeezing the luscious skin.

The pornstar hummed deeply, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips, fucking himself at a slow and lazy pace. Kyungsoo fondled his balls for a second, eliciting a soft whimper when he took the other's cock in his hand.

“Does it feel that good?” he asked as he watched Jongin’s fingers working at a quicker pace. His cock felt so hot against his palm, thumb polishing over the cockhead in smooth circles.

The pornstar moaned in response. His eyes rolled back when Kyungsoo used his other hand to fondle elsewhere again. His thumb ventured a little lower, and pressed the spot right below his scrotum experimentally.

Jongin moaned obscenely; his voice reaching a higher octave as his thighs instinctively clamped together around Kyungsoo's hand and wrist. The older nudged them open again to easily continue pumping him, purposefully squeezing each time he reached the head.

“You're gonna make me come doing that,” Jongin whined, his voice warbled and uneven. He pulled his fingers out of himself before grabbing at Kyungsoo's hand, stopping his quick movements.

“Isn't that the point?” Kyungsoo asked, slyly giving the younger another stroke with his thumb. Jongin moaned breathily, his hand tightening around Kyungsoo's own as he pried it away.

“Not yet,” Jongin said through his soft panting, having nearly been edged to climax. “I wanna feel you inside me first,” he ushered Kyungsoo's hand lower down the cleft of his ass. His hips raised, shifting impatiently as he tried fruitlessly to slip the older's fingers inside.

Those words spurred something in Kyungsoo’s veins. It turned his blood into fire, as his pulse pounded in his ears. _Feel you inside me_ \-- he paused for only a moment before nudging his pointer finger against the ring of muscles, hesitantly pushing inside. He curled the digit tentatively, feeling the softness of Jongin’s walls and the unbelievable warmth inside.

“Fuck _…_ ” he mumbled unintelligibly, mesmerized by the way the younger was clenching rhythmically around his finger. He only had one in, and it already felt so tight. He couldn't even begin to comprehend his cock fitting inside. Jongin was still swiveling his pelvis and grasping at Kyungsoo's hand, pulling at him and nudging his fingers.

“Another,” the pornstar huffed, lowering his hips onto the bed for a moment's rest. “I can barely feel anything -- I thought you knew how to finger someone.”

“This is different,” Kyungsoo vaguely mumbled though went on to press his middle finger in next to his pointer.

Jongin’s eyes pinched closed, his brows drawn tight as he released a soft sound. His hand fumbled around the sheets before he retrieved the bottle of lube. “Add some more,” he said as he tossed it somewhere next to the older. Kyungsoo was too distracted to bother catching it.

“It's so tight…” the older mused distractedly as he popped open the bottle. He pulled his fingers out just enough to squirt a decent amount of lube onto them before languidly pushing them in again. He spread the slippery substance around, rolling his wrist and wriggling his fingers to ensure the slide was thoroughly smooth.

Jongin moaned from his chest, deep and soft, continuous little hums that reassured Kyungsoo's slow touches and aided his confidence. He might not be very knowledged in what he was doing, but it apparently wasn't too bad if it was making Jongin feel good.

“Should I put another one in?” Kyungsoo asked, already edging his ring finger up next to his middle. His fingers were sliding easily, the younger stretched just enough for two to fit.

He paused when Jongin shook his head, looking positively wrecked with his hooded expression and lips bitten rosy. “I wanna feel your cock stretch me open.”

Kyungsoo mentally paused, feeling a little lightheaded from the pure lust clouding in brain. He felt erratically unsure as his fingers stilled within Jongin. Should he put it in then? Just… _put_ _it_ _in_? Just like...

“...Right now?” He asked in uncertainty, and slowly pushed his underwear down a bit more to take the base of his cock in his hand.

Jongin’s head fell back with a scoff, and he rolled his eyes, sarcastic. “No actually, I think we should reschedule for next weekend.”

Kyungsoo glared indignantly, slipping his fingers out of Jongin. He had half a mind to wipe the mess off on the sheets, but realized he liked these sheets, and they weren't very easy to clean. His hand hovered awkwardly in the air before he took hold of himself, trying his best to spread the excess lube over his length instead.

“Fuck off,” he grumbled, squeezing a small amount of lube into his palm and continuing to coat himself with it. He didn't really know how much to use - better too much than too little, he figured.

“I will if you don't hurry up.” Jongin quirked a brow at him as he sat up to pull off his mesh top and undershirt. Kyungsoo panicked for a moment, quickly grabbing the mesh top to keep the pornstar from pulling it over his head. When Jongin gave him a curious look he flustered slightly, ears heating to an obvious red.

“Keep this one on,” he said, doing his best not to falter with embarrassment under Jongin's gaze, though he lost some of his momentum as he continued. “It's… I like it.”

A small grin curled at Jongin's lips, and he chuckled to himself as slipped his arms out of the mesh sleeves, maneuvering the undershirt until he was able to slip it off by itself. Once his arms were back through the mesh sleeves, the fabric fell into place over the younger's bare chest and body.

The fishnetted material complimented Jongin's bronze complexion; all the soft dips and curves of his body. His nipples were small and dark, and Kyungsoo wanted to touch them again; Jongin's pecs were simply too sculpted to resist.

“You like it?” Jongin smiled, voice taking a sweet tone as he slowly shifted around onto his knees. The shirt caught loosely on his cock, bobbing with his movements when he shuffled a little closer. Kyungsoo was facing him, sat back on his bum with his hands wrapped around his dick and his eyes raised up to meet Jongin's in a wide, slightly glossy stare. He nodded dumbly, voice lost with his cock again as his gaze lowered down the span of Jongin's body.

He raised his clean hand and brushed it down the middle of the pornstar’s chest, edging sideways to fondle a firm pec. Jongin had seemed to like it last time, so he thumbed over the nipple again, rubbing the little nub under the pad of his finger.

Jongin quietly hummed, raising a hand to lay over Kyungsoo's. He used the other to wrap around the other's shaft, giving him a loose tug that sucked the air out of Kyungsoo's lungs.

“You're supposed to put a condom on first, or it’ll just slip off,” the pornstar said, playing with the excess lube gathering up in his palm. He slowly leaned down, wetting his lips before pressing a kiss to the side of Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo watched the way Jongin's hand was wrapped around him, fingers wet and slippery in their half-hearted pumping. He tilted his head up in a fleeting moment, catching Jongin's lips before he was too far to reach.

“Unless you wanna raw me.” Jongin offered as they parted. Kyungsoo's hand had drifted down from his chest, lingering near his hip as he kneaded circles with his thumb. “I'm clean.”

Kyungsoo half-lidded eyes raised up the younger's, and he leant forward for another, deeper kiss, with teasing tongues and a feathery lip bite. “Me too.”

Jongin carefully crawled over his lap, straddled his thighs. Kyungsoo’s hands found their way to Jongin's ass, edging up under the oversized mesh top for a firm squeeze. His cockhead probed against the pornstar’s bottom, and Jongin rocked back just enough to brush the head against the cleft of his ass. A sharp slap rang out when Kyungsoo's hand landed hard against Jongin's lower hip, and the younger grunted wantonly - breath fanning over Kyungsoo's ear.

“You wanna raw me, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo hummed positively against his throat, teeth lightly nipping at his skin in a half-hearted retaliation. Jongin rocked back against his cock again, earning a moan from both of them when the head caught against Jongin's hole for a moment before it veered off at an angle.

“How do you want me, Soo? You want me with my ass up, so you can fuck me against the mantle…? Maybe bend me in half with my legs over your shoulders…? Hold my arms behind my back, push my face into the bed…?”

Jongin's mouth lingered over his ear as he whispered these salacious scenarios, breaking off in a sudden moan when Kyungsoo struck him again, this time hitting the side of his asscheek.

“I wanna watch you ride me.”

Jongin whined against him, tilting his hips so Kyungsoo’s cock rubbed against his ass. He leaned forward, reaching behind himself to line the older up to his hole. A moment, a drawn sigh, and he slowly sank down.

Heat gradually enveloped Kyungsoo as the pornstar lowered, inch by inch, all the way down to the hilt. A drawn out groan left him, eyes hazy and heavy as he focused on the smoothness of Jongin's walls, wrapped so tightly around his cock. It felt so good,  _extraordinary,_ as if his whole body was buzzing. His lungs were cinched, burning and unable to welcome any air. All he could do was grunt into Jongin's shoulder, bracing his hips with bruising pressure.

Jongin stayed like that for what felt like minutes, breathing deeply and releasing small little noises every time he carefully canted his hips a certain angle. When he slowly rose up, toe curling pleasure tickled through Kyungsoo's limbs, and then he was lowering down again. Air whooshed into Kyungsoo's lungs, and with it- a whole new wave of euphoria.

“ _Oh_ _God_ , Jongin…” He dug his nails in, earning a pleased groan from the man above him, “ _Ah_ _fuck…_ ”

Jongin rolled his hips, rising and lowering with a little more momentum. His arms braced around Kyungsoo's shoulders, jaw gone lax as his head fell back.

Kyungsoo arms wound themselves around Jongin's back, hands pushing under his mesh top, feeling the curve of his spin; the divots of his shoulder blades. His lips pecked along Jongin's jaw, wet and halfhearted, until they found Jongin's mouth. They met with pure fire, passion, disconnecting every so often with Jongin's uneven bouncing.

“ _Oh you feel so good, Soo_ ,” Jongin breathed, slightly panting as he propped an arm on the bed, moving at a new angle, “ _Fill me so well, so good_.”

He continued mumbling filthy comments and obscenities, voice trembling with both pleasure and exertion as Kyungsoo slapped the side of his thigh, mouth lingering over his ear.

“Don't be too loud,” his fingers traced lightly over the rosy mark left on Jongin's skin, “my neighbors will hear,” and rocked himself forward minimally, pushing his hips up to meet Jongin's halfway.

“So what if they do?” The pornstar hummed as he slowed his bouncing to a near halt, pressing on Kyungsoo's shoulders until the elder laid back. “Wouldn't you want them to know how good of a fuck you're getting?”

“ _God_ just shut up,” Kyungsoo groaned, eyes rolling back as Jongin laughed and continued gyrating his hips.

His hands disappeared under Kyungsoo’s jumper, pushing all the way up to his chest as he gradually increased the pace again. He palmed over his pectorals, flicking Kyungsoo’s nipples with his thumbs as Kyungsoo felt up the tops of his thighs.

Kyungsoo shifted his feet up onto the edge of the bed, giving himself better leverage to lift his hips up to meet Jongin's. His first thrust knocked the other slightly unbalanced, a soft grunt escaping him as he caught himself with one hand on the mattress. Another, and he braced his other on Kyungsoo's chest with a clipped moan.

Kyungsoo raised his hands up to Jongin's shoulders to hold him steady, each thrust measured and firm, a single beat in between. He watched the way his cock disappeared within the pornstar, Jongin’s own shaft bobbing each time their hips connected.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, resting his head back down on the mattress. Jongin was gazing down at him, eyes hooded and full of lust. Kyungsoo edged his hands closer to the base of Jongin's neck, thumb lightly grazing over the hollow of his throat. A tease.

Jongin's fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s forearms encouragingly, finding new leverage there as Kyungsoo quickened his thrusts. His expression was one of faint pleasure and concentration, soft noises jumping from him every other breath.

“ _Faster,_ ” Jongin huffed, squeezing at Kyungsoo's arms when the older steadily obliged.

It wasn't the easiest angle to work with, thus it wasn't long before Kyungsoo had tired himself out, and came to a rest. Jongin settled, fully sheathed, on his cock, minutely rolling his hips to keep the stimulation going while Kyungsoo regathered his breath.

“Get on your knees,” Kyungsoo requested after a few minutes. Jongin lifted himself off Kyungsoo's lap, settling on his hands and knees as the latter got up, kicking off his sweats and underwear before he positioned himself behind Jongin. His hand worked over his cock, pumping himself a couple times while palming an ass cheek.

He slapped down the middle of the pornstar's ass, causing him to jolt in surprise. “I want you to be quiet for me,” he said, fingers tracing over Jongin's hole erotically, “If you make a sound without my permission, I'll pull out and come on my own.”

That seemed to flip a switch in Jongin, his mischievous smirk fell into a much more subdued expression, visibly pliant and eager to please. He lowered down onto his elbows, forehead dropped onto the bed as he slightly rocked backwards into the older's touch. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you gonna be good?” Kyungsoo asked, slipping his middle finger in languidly, treasing. “No backtalk?”

“I'll be good,” Jongin faintly moaned, “I'll be quiet.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo withdrew his finger after  indolently curling against Jongin's walls, admiring the softness and unbelievable warmth. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed in, jaw going lax with a deep moan.

Jongin visibly stirred; shifted querulously as he tugged the sheets into his fists - but only silence came from his sealed lips and tightly clenched jaw. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Kyungsoo drew back and thrust forward again.

Caution to the wind, the pace sped up relatively quick. Kyungsoo's hands splayed out over the middle of Jongin's back, braced the gentle dips of his sides every time he slammed forward and knocked Jongin off-kilter a bit. His thrusts weren't measured or timed, rather they were hurried and slightly rough.

Jongin stayed quiet as he said he would, face screwed into a look of both pleasure and restraint. His body was ridged as Kyungsoo pounded him, lungs burning as he resisted his moans with held breath. His few breaths were huffed and shaky, lingering at the cusp of sound but always just below it enough.

He cracked at one particular thrust that shoved him into the bed, thighs spread and arms completely buckling as a strained grunt broke from his throat. Kyungsoo's hand was fisted in his hair a split moment after, rough and shoving his face into the sheets. His pace didn't falter, he simply followed as the pornstar buckled completely onto his front.

“ _Shh_ ,” he warned, fingers loosening enough to comb through the strands instead, brushing it from his face as Jongin turned his head to the side.

Jongin gave half a nod of understanding, gazing starry eyed from the corner of his eye before they drifted shut. Kyungsoo lay a heavy hand in the middle of his shoulder blades, nudging his legs further apart with his own while his hips continued their steady rocking pace, meeting Jongin's with a soft _slap_ each time.

His fingers laced through the holes of Jongin's mesh top, pulling it taut in his fist for some leverage. A hum vibrated in his throat, deep and lascivious. Pleasure was coiling tightly inside him and floating through his limbs; he tugged the back of Jongin's shirt with a grunt, nearly ripping the laced mesh in the process. Jongin was a trembling mess beneath him, silent and obedient, but blissed out beyond focus.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kyungsoo cursed through his teeth, giving the side of Jongin's thigh a feeble smack. Jongin reached a hand up to grab an encouraging handful of Kyungsoo's ass, digging his fingers into the skin with a bruising force.

“I'm close Jongin," he groaned breathlessly, thrusts a little sloppy and uneven, “Where do you want it?” His hand untangled from the mesh and rubbed along Jongin's spine before he tugged the shirt up and out of the way, ready to shoot on his back.

Jongin remained stifled for a couple beats before he realized this was permission to speak, voice warbled and slightly rasped as he stammered. “Inside. Come inside,”

“ _Oh fuck,_ ” Kyungsoo's eyes rolled back with a hearty moan as he pistoned faster into Jongin. The pornstar continued muttering filthy pleas, _come inside me, fill me up, please come for me_ \-- all of which Kyungsoo only partially registered as euphoria built up and up until finally spilling out of him with jerked movements and trembling breath.

Some of it spilled out around his cock as he continued fucking into him through his fading ecstasy, until they were both left hot and messy.

He stayed sheathed for several moments before finally pulling out with a grunt, flopping down onto his back with a huff. His chest was still heaving, not quite recovered yet as Jongin slowly rolled onto his side.  Kyungsoo had his hands pressed over his forehead in post orgasmic bliss, eyes closed and unbothered as he slowly regathered his breath.

Then Jongin was suddenly pushing his thighs up and draping them over his own, knelt in front of the other with his cock in hand. He hadn't come yet from the looks of it, still completely hard and a painful shade of red at the tip.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin quickly began pumping himself, knuckles barely brushing Kyungsoo's balls.

“My turn, pillow princess,” Jongin said, pressing closer as he raised up on his knees slightly, “You're not the only one who gets to bust a nut here.”

Jongin’s hand ventured under his jumper, brushing along Kyungsoo's tummy and up over his chest. The back of his hand pressed right up against Kyungsoo's length from the new angle, inadvertently stimulating him with each tug of his own dick. A weak moan warbled from him, oversensitive and still a little foggy.

“ _Ahh,_ Jongin,” his hand gripped at the younger's forearm, brushing down to the hand splayed out over his sternum, "I'm still sensitive."

Jongin moaned above him, thrusting languidly into his own hand before moving it aside to allow his cock to brush right against Kyungsoo's. He leaned forward, cushioning them between their lower abdomens. His mouth pressed to Kyungsoo's throat in a wet kiss, desperate moans and grunts filling the room.

“Jongin, I'm too sensitive,” he groaned, fingers threading through the latter's hair, “ _God,_  you're--” he broke off in a loud moan; Jongin's hand wrapped around the both of their shafts.

They met in a halfhearted kiss, smothering moans and gasps with tongue and lips. Jongin was louder, voice slightly echoing against the walls as he let his voice go free without any care to the earlier threats.

Kyungsoo held Jongin’s face in his hands, moaning his name like a mantra as the overwhelming pleasure chased through him again. “ _Oh,_ Jongin- _ahh--_ Jongin _, please--”_

The pornstar worked them both over the edge together; Kyungsoo merely dribbling while Jongin dirtied both his own hand and Kyungsoo's stomach in long, uneven spurts.

Jongin hummed deep in his chest, face falling into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck as he rolled his hips with lackluster. Kyungsoo was dizzy, bleary-eyed, entirely boneless and breathless beneath him. They stayed like that for several minutes, only the soft sound of their panting drifting off into eventual silence.

Until Jongin giggled into his collarbone, and Kyungsoo shouldered him up to get a glance at him. “What?”

Jongin's grin was full of mirth and teasing, “Nothing, it's just... I only wanted to see you come once tonight,” he said, pushing himself up to view the mess of spunk in between them, “Who knew I'd get an encore.”

Kyungsoo flushed a dark crimson color, shoving his chest as he pushed himself up and away from the other, “Shut up.”

“ _Oh Jongin, oh God, I'm too sensitive, I'm gonna come!"_  the younger dramatically reenacted, voice pitched and whiny. He laughed when Kyungsoo swiftly kicked him, stifling his own smile as he rolled himself over to the opposite side of the bed.

“And you told _me_ to be quiet? I'm sure your neighbors know my name by now.” Jongin was grinning like a Cheshire cat, sprawled out over the older's bed as Kyungsoo hobbled his way to the bathroom to clean up. “Also, you're cum is dripping out of my ass, I need somethi--” A towel was abruptly shucked at his face.

 

\--

 

Once they were clean and mostly clothed -  _mostly,_ because Jongin only pulled on the spare pair of boxers he'd brought - Kyungsoo pulled up Netflix and pressed play a random episode of _Friends._ Jongin was curled up under the blankets while Kyungsoo was sat back against the headboard, clad in plain black pajamas and a popcorn bowl in hand.

Jongin poked at his knee a couple episodes in, subtle and pestering, until Kyungsoo swatted him away by grabbing hold the pesky digit instead. Jongin curled his fingers around Kyungsoo's, playing with their fingers for a drawn out few moments before he spoke.

“You should let me top you next time.” He suggested, more focused on the TV.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “ _Next time_? Who says there'll be a next time?”

“Me,” Jongin pursed his lips out as he turned to look up at the other, “I wanna fuck you. It's only fair.”

“Fair?” The older laughed incredulously. “Ya’know, I don't like this game of _fairness_ with you.”

“Why not? Look what happened when you agreed to tonight. You came twice. Imagine if I was _trying._ ”

Kyungsoo gave him a harmless backhanded hit to the chest. “Don’t be cocky, you little shit. It was a one time thing.”

Jongin rolled his eyes into oblivion. “There we go with that _one-time thing_ bullshit again. Jesus Christ, when will you admit that that's a lie?”

“When will you stop trying to get in my pants for two seconds?”

Jongin laughed at that, giving Kyungsoo's leg a devious pinch, “When will you stop letting me in them, huh?” he challenged, going in for another pinch.

“Fuck _off,_ ” Kyungsoo muttered through a chuckle, grabbing at Jongin's wrist to prevent any further attack and making a quick jab for his ribs. Jongin flinched away reflexively, giggling up a storm despite it.

 

\--

 

 **jognog:** you should let me fuck u

 **jognog:** lemme be the 1 2

 **jognog:** fuck u till u spillin all that seed

 **jognog:** baby good lube and protection (condoms)

 **jognog:** show me ur erection

 **jognog:** show u the way sex supposed to be

 **jognog:** ksoo u should let me fuck u fck u fuck u _1:23PM_

 **doksoo:** im gonna fuckign block you _1:25PM_

 **jognog:** o(╥﹏╥)o _1:26PM_

… …

 **doksoo** : …

 **doksoo** : u free tonight? _10:16PM_

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced Music:
> 
> • TAEMIN - Thirsty  
> • Rhai - My Neck, My Back  
> • The Knocks - Classic  
> • Mario - Let Me Love You
> 
> [ twitter : kaileidohscope ]


End file.
